Channy get back together
by Crazy-It's-True-Hey
Summary: This is what I would love to have happened if Demi Lavato didn't leave! One-Shot (Was originally going to be about 25 chapters but this was the only episode idea I had so sorry!)


A/N: Hey everybody this is just a thing I really had to do and I bet loads of peop - Why did Demi Lavato have to Leave before Channy got back together :'(. Anyway this is the only episode idea I have so far so tell me ideas and I will try and get them in if I like them. On with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or anything else you may recognise including the song but I'm not going to say because I want it to be a surprise!

* * *

It had been a 2 weeks since they had broken up, Chad and Sonny that is, and everybody knew about it. Some of the girls were happy but them there are the fangirls who were crying their eyes out. Sonny had been taking it a lot better than Chad, well so he thought. Everyone knew that she was broken inside and if she didn't let her feelings out soon, she would probably explode! Chad was the complete opposite. He let his emotions out but kept it cool around Sonny so she wouldn't know. It was even getting in the way of his acting. They had to stop 3 times because he was too upset and 7 because he said Sonny instead of the right name. And that was in the last 2 days! It was Wednesday night and there was no episode to show. Wow the fans are going to be mad, the ones that don't understand break ups and don't like Sonny of course.

* * *

Chad was at his house crying into his pillow and he never done this unless it was about him. He looked at the time. 7:30. Time for The Falls! He picked up the remote and switched on the TV. The one thing he loved doing was watching himself on TV!

Chad's P.O.V

Where is it? Where's The Falls? That's the one thing that can cheer me up and take my mind off of Sonny! Wait, it didn't get filmed did it? Oh no my fans are going to be soooo mad! I have to do something about this! I can't do this again next week. I have to do something about it!

3rd Person

Chad picked up the phone and pressed a few buttons.

"Hi this is Chad," he answered the phone sadly.

"Hi Hun, what's up you sound sad. And you didn't use your full name. You always use your full name!" A lady said on the other end of the phone.

"It's Sonny, it's actually why I'm calling. You see, it's getting in the way of my work. I get so sad. And simply must win her back. I can't live without her," Chad sniffled every so often after the amount of crying he had been doing. He was almost crying now. "I know you're good with relationships, what should I do?"

"Well, umm, you could announce it on my show?" She suggested.

"You mean like on live TV?"

"Mmhmm,"

"That's, that's Perfect! Thanks Sarah!"

"See you Saturday!"

Sarah owned one of the most popular talk shows in America! She was the perfect answer and Sonny watches it every week so it really was the perfect idea

Chads P.O.V 

Sarah is so good with relationships! I don't know what I would do without her really! She couldn't have given more perfect advice. I can just go out there and say... Wait, what will I say? Now I'm nervous. What do I do? Just go on and say I Love Sonny Munroe!? No I can't just do that. Hmm what would Sonny do, if I do something she would do then she will love it!

Hmmm

Wait I've got it! I can write a song. Ok Chad Dylan Cooper can do anything, but the best song I've ever written in the Chad song! And that was brilliant but I could never go into more detailed lyrics! I need help! Or I could use a song that's already written! Nah that won't show her how I feel. Hmm what good song writers can I get ahold of in such short notice! Uh huh! Ally Dawson! (Sorry I'm obsessed with Austin and Ally)

I hope she will write me one. My mum and her mum was really good friends!

* * *

Sonny's P.O.V

Hmm I wonder how Chad's doing? Shut up Sonny you hate him! He's selfish, he loves no one but himself, he loves himself and did I mention he loves himself! Ugh. Well might as well watch some TV. I was just flicking through some channels when I was something. Mackenzie Falls isn't on. Huh. Chad was probably to busy looking at himself in the mirror to film. With his sparkly blue eyes that are just so nice... SHUT UP SONNY YOU DON'T LIKE HIM! Well nothing goods on TV so might as well play some guitar!

I started humming and strumming, ooh that rhymes and could make a good line in a song! Anyway as I was saying then Mel kept telling me to shut up as usual but I just ignored her and carried on. Ok that was a bad idea now she's knocking on my door! I get up to answer it.

"Hey Mel, whats up?" I say politely.

"Shut up," She said then turning away and just as I was about to close the door she turned back. "Wait, Can I ask you something Sonny?"

"Sure, quick or long?" I asked, don't want to be standing for ages so just to check!

"Ermm, probably quite long…" She noted. I invited her in and to the sofa to sit down.

"So what is it then?"

"Well it's about Grady, what does he like and not like in a girl?" She asked. Well that was a pointless question!

"If you want to know if he likes you, he does. The weird Scottish thing is what somehow happens when he likes a girl and he thinks there's a possibility of her liking him back. It's really..." Mel decided to cut me off... How nice

"COOL" Mel exclaimed excitedly.

"I was going to say weird but you have your taste in boys and I have mine!"

"Yep, your taste is Chad 'cause you are still in love with him!" She blurted out. Now that, is not a lie! Wait, I meant is I promise you!

* * *

Chad's P.O.V

"Hi Ally, I need a favour," I started,

"Hey Chad, Haven't seen you in a while, are you doing ok? I heard about Sonny," She opened with. I started to tear up but I didn't let her hear that over the phone. Leaving the last question I just carried on.

"Actually that's why I called," She never replied so carried on. "You see she writes songs and I'm not very good and if was wondering if you could help me?"

"Write a song? Wouldn't that kind of be betrayal for Austin?" She pointed out.

"Well, you would only be helping me but if Austin's not ok with it, then don't worry,"

"One sec, I'll ask him now, excuse me for a minute," I waited a while in silence and then she came back. "He said that was fine and he will even help,"

"Ok thanks to both of you, I'll Skype you tomorrow?"

"Yep see you then!"

"Thanks Austin and Ally, this song is perfect!" I said with delight.

"Well we got to go I have a performance!" Austin told me

"Ok, Bye!" I ended the call and read over the song. It actually was perfect!

* * *

It's Saturday already and I'm about to go on. Wait I what if she isn't watching? I better phone up Tawni and see if she's with her!

"Hey Tawni, you with Sonny?"

"Yeeaahh whyyyy?" She asked, well this is going to sound suspicious

"No reason, What are you doing?"

"About to watch Sarah Saturdays" She said sounding creeped out.

"Goood, Bye!" Yes she's watching! Great now I'm about to go on. Wait she can't leave! She might leave, I'll text her.

Texts

Chad: Don't let Sonny stop watching. She has to watch to the end!

Tawni: Why? You are creeping me out!

Chad: You are about to find out.

I put my phone in my pocket just as Sarah introduces me so I pick up my guitar and walk on stage.

Sonny's P.O.V 

"Ok I never miss an episode of Sarah Saturdays but if Chads on here then I'm leaving!" I say. No way am I going to watch Chad on here

"NICO! GRADY!" Twain shouts and Nico and Grady stand in front of the entrance and take me back to the sofa.

"What are you doing" I exclaim. Why are they forcing me to watch it? Do they want to see me cry?

"Chad told me to make you watch it, I don't know why but it must be important!" Tawni told me while holding me down. He's probably just trying to get me to watch him because he loves nobody but HIMSELF! "Just watch and see"

Chad's P.O.V

"So why the guitar? I thought you were telling an important message," Sarah pointed out

"Well, I think this way would get it across better" I stood up and started strumming

"Oooh

Oooh

Yeah...

Okay, maybe I'm shy

But usually I speak my mind

But by your side

I'm tongue-tied

Sweaty palms, I turn red

You think I have no confidence

But I do,

Just not with you

Now...

I'm singing all the words I'm scared to say

Yeah

So forgive me,

If I'm doing this all wrong

I'm trying my best in this song

To tell you,

What can I do?

I'm stuck on you.

I'm hoping,

You feel what I do

'Cause I told mom about you

I told her,

What can I do?

I'm stuck on you.

And like the night sticks to the moon...

Sonny, I'm stuck on you.

Oooh

Oooh

Yeah...

Sonny, Please take me back, I'm sorry I'll never care about my self again, look I'll even mess up my hair in public! And I love you"

Sonny's P.O.V

Did he just actually say my name? Everyone was sitting there so shocked. I mean Chad's nice to me but never has been this nice! I start tearing up.

Chad walked off the stage and left it with that.

"Well thats it with that next up is..." I turned off the TV. I was too jaw dropped to even watch it. I didn't know what to do so I just ran. All the way home.

Chad's P.O.V

Ok, after that Sonny is not going of stayed at the studios, she probably ran home so I better go there first. I got my limo to her flat and walked up the stairs. Ahh I'm so nervous, I'm scared to knock on the door! I do it any way.

The door opens and there she is looking beautiful and probably about to punch me or something. To my surprise she doesn't! Instead she pulls me down towards her lips and kisses me for what felt like forever but really was about 3 or 4 seconds. I smiled at her.

"You didn't have to do that you know," She said breaking the silence, not awkward silence, just silence.

"Do what?"

"Sing that on Live TV," She told me. What? "You could have just sung it to me in person or like at the patio or something" oh that's what.

"Yes I did, Sonny I love you and I can't live without you!"

"Your sweet and Chad I love you too," Yay "But we aren't getting back together," WHAT I just played it through cool and said,

"Oh" I turn around and was about to leave and go and cry into my pillow when Sonny pulled me back and spoke.

"Chad, I was just messing with you,"

"Phew, I got worried!"

We hugged and sat down and watched some TV and had a lovely night

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it going to try and update the other stories at least 2 or 3 times during the holidays! Byeeee


End file.
